Just a Harmless Joke
by Terrible person
Summary: Fred a accidentellement produit une rumeur sur le fait qu'il serait avec Hermione, et encourage celle-ci . Lorsqu'Hermione apprend sa, elle devient furieuse . Maintenant ils combattent pour déstabilisé l'autre mais aussi leurs sentiments .
1. Just a Harmless Joke

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling ...

Blablabla : Tout d'abord, c'est une trad' et le vrai auteur est **CrazyGirl47** que je remercie d'avoir pu traduire sa superbe histoire :) J'espere que vous l'apprécierez :)

**Chapitre Un**

_Just a Harmless Joke_

Fred Weasley trouva étrange le fait qu'il n'ait jamais été pris en train de voler furtivement de la nourriture des cuisines, spécialement lorsqu'il rentrait au milieu de la nuit. Il pouvait supposer que Rusard, le concierge, était assuré qu'aucun éléve ne savait où étaient situées les cuisines, vraiment stupide, lorsqu'on considérait que Fred et George, son frère jumeau, avaient été pris dans plusieurs lieux iconnus de tous. Quelle que soit la raison, Fred était ravi d'avoir des ennuis et, comme lui, George et Lee Jordan prenaient toujours le temps d'aller aux cuisines toutes les semaines, donnant à Rusard assez d'occasions pour les voir .

« Vous êtes sorti pour une quelquonque promenade ? » dit sèchement la Grosse Dame lorsqu'il approcha son portrait .

« En fait, je suis allé voir le Professeur Rogue. Apparemment, il est tombé follement amoureux de moi et m'a donné une tonne de nourriture, comme marque de son affection »

« Vraiment » dit-elle et elle roula les yeux, mais rit tout bas « Mot de passe ? »

« Ragoût de singe » lui dit Fred, faisant ouvrir le portrait. Il avança avec difficulté, ne pouvant pas utiliser ses mains avec toutes les choses qu'il portait et fut soulagé lorsqu'il trouva la salle commune vide .

Il faillit sursauter lorsqu'il entendit une voix endormie, à moitié étouffée dire « Stupides haricots ».

« Hermione » marmonna-t-il . Elle avait encore étudié pour les Buses et les Aspics, bien que les Buses n'étaient que dans quelques mois alors que les Aspics, elles, étaient dans plus d'un an au moins pour elle. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il la retrouvait endormie dans la salle commune, étalée sur un divan avec divers livres dispersés autour d'elle. Elle avait aussi la sacrée habitude de murmurer dans son sommeil .

« Je l'ai trouvé, Pénélope » murmura Hermione, « Basilic… »

Fred se stoppa . Il avait su instantanément qu'elle revivait les moments de sa deuxième année, avant que Pénélope et elle ne soient pétrifiées . Il lui lança un regard de pitié ; il savait que Ron avait encore quelques cauchemars ainsi que Ginny, sur la Chambre des Secrets . Fred pouvait seulement imaginer l'horreur des araignées géantes, du monstre semblable à un dragon ou le face-à-face avec Vous-savez-qui. Les souvenirs devaient être atroces ...

« Regarde derrière toi avec le miroir ! Il est propablement en cavale » gémit Hermione d'une voix effrayée et angoissée. Fred admira sa force, le courage avec lequel elle avait fait face à tout ça...

« Mione, viens, réveille-toi » chuchota-t-il, posant sa nourriture sur une table voisine « Il est temps d'aller au lit »

« Nous devons trouver Harry et Ron »

« Mione ! » Fred secoua doucement son épaule .

« Ahh ! » Hermione libéra un cri perçant et Fred sursauta, comprenant ensuite qu'elle avait probablement atteint le point de son rêve où le Basilic l'avait pétrifiée. Elle sembla dormir réellement après cela et Fred se trouva soudain plus réticent à l'idée de la réveiller. Il regarda fixement le gros tas de livres répandus de part et d'autre de la table et les notes, s'entassant en une petite colonne .

Décidant qu'il ferait mieux de la laisser dormir, il glissa un bras sous son dos et un autre sous ses genoux, la soulevant et la berçant contre sa  
poitrine. Il la porta au dortoir des filles jusqu'au sommet où les cinquièmes années dormaient .

Il était facile de retrouver le lit d'Hermione et l'aurait été même si les autres n'avaient pas été déja occupés. C'était de loin le plus impeccable, la table de nuit était propre et ordonée. Tandis que les autres filles avait des magazines, du maquillage et des vêtements répandus autour de leurs lits, l'espace d'Hermione était impeccable et une copie de L'Histoire de Poudlard était posée dans un des tiroirs de la table de nuit .  
Il la posa doucement sur le lit, calmement, afin de ne pas réveiller les autres filles du dortoir .

Cela ne servit à rien car la lumière de la porte ouverte brillait directement sur le lit de Parvati, éclairant son visage. Elle se réveilla et aperçut Fred. Son hoquet de surprise réveilla à son tour Lavande. Elles levèrent des yeux endormis vers Fred qui se relevait du lit d'Hermione où il venait de la déposer et de mettre des couvertures sur elle.

Il savait qu'il devait s'expliquer mais il voulait s'amuser un peu .

« Bonsoir les filles » dit-il avec un sourire « Désolé de vous avoir réveillé, j'essayais d'éviter ça ... »

Parvati lui lança un regard surpris « George ? George Weasley ? »

« Fred, en réalité » lui dit-il gaiement, marchant ensuite vers la porte. « Bonne nuit ».

Au moment où il ferma la porte, il entendit Lavande et Parvati chuchoter précipitamment. Riant en pensant au sujet de conversation, il se tourna et retourna en bas pour récupérer sa nourriture.

* * *

« Hermione Granger ! Quand allais-tu nous dire que Fred et toi, vous vous voyez ? »

La phrase de Parvati fit sursauter Hermione, encore endormie. Désorientée, elle abbatit les couvertures sur elle, sentant les rayons du soleil sur son  
visage puisque les rideaux de son lit n'avaient pas été tirés. D'habitude, elle les fermait toujours quand elle dormait ...

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-elle, visiblement de mauvais humeur .

Lavande et Parvati étaient debout face à elle « Quand allais-tu nous dire que tu voyais Fred Weasley ? »

Hermione clignota « Lavande, mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne vois pas Fred .»

« Alors que faisait-il dans ton lit ? » demanda Parvati en fronçant les sourcils .

« Est-ce que tu es folle ? Il n'était pas dans mon lit ... » Elle se tut subitement, se rendant compte qu'elle ne souvenait pas d'être rentrée au dortoir hier. Fred l'avait réveillée auparavant, comme tout les autres Gryffondors le faisaient lorsqu'elle s'endormait sur ses livres. Il avait sûrement décidé de l'emmener au dortoir, elle secoua sa tête « Je me suis endormie dans la salle commune » leur dit-elle. « Fred n'a juste pas voulu me réveiller »

« C'est le meilleur mensonge que tu peux inventer ? » dit Parvati, roulant ses yeux . « Comment le saurais-tu si tu étais endormie, hmm ? »

« Admet-le, tu couches avec lui depuis une éternité, n'est-ce pas ? Harry et Ron le savent-ils ? » demanda Lavande avec agitation avant qu'Hermione ne put répondre « Comment evites-tu les embrouilles avec George ? Oh, Merlin, l'as-tu déjà confondu avec George ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ? Il est seulement en septième année, il n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux » rajouta Parvati « Tout le monde  
sait que tu es amie avec tous les Weasley »

« Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez jamais été découvert ? Tu ne restes pas pendants les vacances d'été chez les Weasley d'habitude ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne viens jamais dormir tôt ? Oh, Merlin, tu ne restais pas dans la salle commune pour étudier, tu attendais que chacun s'endorme ainsi Fred et toi pouviez -»

« Oh, partez ! » dit Hermione avait mauvaise humeur, plutôt surprise qu'une telle histoire puisse devenir si complexe « Je vous l'ai dit, je ne dors pas avec Fred . Je n'ai même jamais embrassé Fred . Laissez-moi dormir. »

Hermione tira les couvertures sur sa tête, soulagée d'entendre enfin Lavande et Parvati refermer la porte du dortoir derrière elles .

« Harry ! Ron ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley levèrent les yeux vers Lavande qui fut rejoint par Parvati, descendant de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Ils venaient de descendre en bas pour déjeuner au calme, comptant attendre Hermione mais n'avait trouvé que ses livres soigneusement empilés sur la table .

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda prudemment Harry .

« Qu'Hermione couche vraiment avec Fred » s'exclama Lavande .

« Quoi ! » crièrent Harry et Ron à l'unisson .

« Bien sûr qu'Hermione couche vraiment avec Fred » dit une voix derrière eux.

Les quatres éléves se retournèrent pour apercevoir Fred, George et Lee Jordan descendre l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. C'était Fred qui avait parlé.

« C'est comme ça depuis des mois et laissez-moi vous dire, elle est super au lit »

« Oh ! » Lavande et Parvati crièrent. « Merlin, je dois aller le dire à Padma ! » dit Parvati en traînant Lavande hors de la salle commune .

Au moment où le portrait se ferma derrière elles, Fred, George et Lee Jordan éclatèrent de rire sous les expressions horrifiées d'Harry et de Ron . « Je peux pas croire qu'elles ont gobé tout ça, les pauvres idiotes » haleta George.« C'en était une bonne, Fred »

« Attends » dit Harry « Tu ne ...euh... sors pas avec Hermione ? »

Fred fit un signe de la main dédaigneux « Bien sûr que non. Elle s'était endormie dans la salle commune et je l'ai emmenée en haut. Quand Lavande et Parvati se sont réveillées, je ne pouvais pas résister à faire une petite blague, vous comprenez, non ? » Les trois septiémes années rigolèrent encore, s'attirant les regards noirs d'Harry et de Ron « Je n'y peux rien si elles ont cru à l'histoire » Il prit soudain un visage sérieux. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dit "Oh, ouais, Hermione et moi avons juste fini de le faire surtout ne dites rien à personne" ». Il recommença à rire en tenant ses côtes.

« Tu aurais certainement pu avouer la vérité et tu le sais ! » gronda Ron « Maintenant tout le monde va penser qu'elle est dévergondée, juste comme  
l'an dernier avec cette horrible Rita Skeeter ! C'était vraiment terrible de le faire »

« Oh, tais toi, Ron ! Ça va passer. Personne ne va faire attention, c'est juste une petite blague inoffensive »

* * *

**Voila le premier chapitre :) Laissez vos impressions :)**


	2. Public Displays of Affection

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire de **CrazyGirl47** ...

Blablabla : Voila le 2eme chapitre ! J'espere que vous l'apprécierez !:)

**Chapitre Deux**

_Public Displays of Affection_

A l'heure d'un déjeuner copieux, presque tout Poudlard avait su du scandale autour du couple de Fred et d'Hermione . Parvata l'avait dit à sa soeur, Padma, qui elle, avait garanti que presque chaques Serdaigle le saurait dans quelques heures . Lavande avait rejoint la table des Poufsouffles pendant le petit déjeuner, partageant avidement avec tout ses amis de cinquiémes années toutes les choses qu'elle avait entendue ou présumée ; Il n'y avait aucun Poufsouffle qui n'avait rien entendu . Les Serpentards, eux, avaient entendus des brides de conversations des Poufsouffles pendant leur premier cours ; bientot la maison des Serpentards entiére avait su l'histoire concernant « La sang-de-bourbe amie de Potter et le traître à son sang ». Même les portraits échangeaient les comérages .

Les cinquiémes années de Griffondor avaient cours juste aprés les septiémes années, et Hermione attendait que Rogue congédi la classe de septiéme année, sa main empoignant fermement sa baguette . Rogue gardait la classe pour une raison inconnue - les punissant probablement - et il la chariait de plus en plus .

Elle voulait juste tuer Fred Weasley .

Les Griffondors de sa classe avait eu le matin libre, et elle s'était précipitée à la bibliothéque pour étudier . Toute la journée, elle avait toléré les railleries sur Fred ainsi que les nombreux éléves qui la suivait de partout pour se renseigner sur leur « relation » auquelles elle répondit par inexistante . Quand Lavande lui parla enfin pendant le déjeuner, elle lui dit « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit ! » Hermione, énervée par toutes ces pressions, se pressa de rejoindre la Tour nord, où Harry et Ron lui avaient racontés l'histoire entiére, parlant de la blague de Fred, juste avant de rejoindre le cours de divination .

Donc Hermione avait attendu quinze longues minutes, s'étant montré tôt au cours de Potion ... qu'est-ce qu'elle était stupide parfois ! Elle s'était rendu compte maintenant que Rogue ne les relacherait pas avant d'avoir une explication . D'autres Griffondor apparaissaient maintenant, en même temps que des Serpentards, qui à sa vut, lui firent des remarques acerbe, mais ne les entendit pas, continuant de jurer sur Rogue . Finalement chacun se fixa sur le sur le combat Ron-Harry-versus-Malfoy ; c'est-à-dire jusqu'a ce que Fred et George soient sortis . Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas essayer de démentir la rumeur et de mettre la blague de Fred dans l'oubli .

« Stupide con » Dit l'un d'entre eux, problament en référence à Rogue . « Je suis prêt à rater Botanique, qu'est-ce que t'en dit Fred ? »

Une certaine partie de son cerceau, extrémement rusé, lança un cri de victoire . Mais elle avait déja agi, sautant en avant et épinglant Fred au mur . Le dit Weasley regarda son visage et l'aperçut comique ( ou aurait été si il n'y avait pas eu sa baguette brandie contre son nez )

Fred se remi de sa surprise rapidement, lui souriant d'une façon qu'il l'exaspéra plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été « Eh bien, Hermione, ma chérie, je sais que tu aimes faire ça à la dure, mais nous avions déja discuté des expositions publiques d'affection -»

George fit un son étranglé qu'Hermione perçut comme un rire . Les Griffondors de septiémes années qui avait choisi l'option potion pour leur derniere année - incluant Lee, et occasionnellement Fred, ainsi qu'Angelina Jonhson - qui fixait avec autant d'intérêt les Grffindor de cinquiémes années que les Serpentards de la même année .

« Toi ... Je vais te tuer ... toi ...petit merdeux ... » Cracha Hermione, furieuse, leur nez à quelques millimétres l'un de l'autre « A QUOI TU PENSAIS ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda innocement Fred . « Oh ! Tu veux parler sur le fait que j'ai dit à chacun pour ... nous ? » Il prononça plus fort le dernier mot . Harry, Ron, George, Lee et Angelina, les seuls qui connaissaient la vérité, commencérent à secouer frénétiquement leur tête, ayant compris qu'Hermione allait certainement le tuer, et espéraient que Fred renoncerait bien vite, avant qu'une certaine mort soit arrivé .

« Je sui désolé, cherie, mais Parvati et Lavande m'ont vu te quittant la nuit derniére et j'ai pensé qu'il serait utile d'essayé de prétendre que nous n'étions pas ensemble » A l'exception des cinqs Griffondor sachant tout pour la plaisanterie, qui reculérent, les yeux de chacuns s'élargirent ainsi que ceux d'Hermione .

« Quoi ? » Bredouilla-t-elle .

« Ne t'inquiétes pas, Hermione, maintenant que notre secret est su, les choses seront tellement mieux . Plus besoin de passages secrets ni de placard à balais - Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons gardé ce secret . »

George frappa son front, murmurant que son jumeau était bel et bien condamné . Hermione lança son poing dérriere mais Fred l'intercepta à temps, s'empêchant d'avoir un oeil au beurre noir ainsi qu'un nez cassé, et ne voulant en aucun cas être une source de moqueries puisque l'attention des Serpentards et des Griffondors était fixé sur lui .

Alors, il l'embrassa .

Plusieurs livres tombérent de ses mains . Les amis d'Hermione et ceux les plus proches de Fred regardérent la scéne avec un mélange d'horreur et d'amusement . « Maintenant c'est ça le courage Griffondoriens » Marmonna Lee .

Fred n'était pas trés sûr de ce qu'il faisait ; Quelle que soit la raison, il l'embrassa comme si il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, faisant glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche entrouverte . Le choc d'Hermione était trés significative : elle n'avait pas encore mordu sa langue - Et Fred dirigea ses doigts dans ses cheveux, souhaitant soudainement l'avoir embrassé pour une autre raison que le fait qu'il avait peur de se faire disputer . Harry et Ron échangérent des coups d'oeil avec George, Lee et Angelina ; le moment dura encore quelques minutes encore et, tandis que les cinq d'entre eux savait qu'Hermione avait changée d'opinion sur Fred ( Son poing était toujours prêt à frapper mais radi et elle ne se déplaçait pas ), elle semblait perdue sous le baiser de Fred .

Hermione, pendant ce temps, senti sa résolution la quitter lorsqu'il caressa sa bouche avec la sienne, et le sentiment bienfaiteur d'avoir une de ses mains dans ses cheveux lui fit perdre l'envie de tuer Fred . Plus tard, Harry et Ron lui demanderont sûrement ce qui lui ait passé par la tête, car elle l'embrassa à son tour .

Fred fut supris lorsqu'elle répondu à son baiser . Il lui semblait que son poing était toujours en arriére et c'était peut-être le fait que Fred ne s'arrêtait pas ou problament qu'Hermione embrassait divinement bien . Sans attendre Fred la tira finalement contre lui d'une main, puis la tint fermement par la taille .

Malheureusement, le mouvement la fit revenir à la réalité . Elle se retira aprés seulement un moment dans ses bras, prête à le frapper - il l'avait embrassé ! Devant ses camarades de classe ! Aprés leur avoir fait part d'un mensonges faux !

Encore plus malheureusement, elle ne s'était pas retiré assez . Le Professeur Rogue venait de sortir de sa classe, demandant pourquoi personne n'était rentré dans sa classe et pourquoi le couloir était sinistrement calme .

Rogue surpris et dégouté, recula au même instant qu'Hermione sauvait Fred de son destin sanglant en se dégageant entiérement de lui . « Weasley ! Granger ! Qu'est-ce que sa signifie ? »

Le lot entier d'entre eux - Serpentards et Griffondors - sursautérent . Hermione ne se retourna pas, regardant fixement Fred avec une expression mortifié, son bras toujours levé pour lui mettre un coups . « Détention, pour vous deux, » Aboya Rogue « Maintenant à l'intérieur »

Personne ne se déplaça « J'ai dit maintenant ! » Cria Rogue . Chacun sursauta de nouveau, puis mettant leurs sacs sur leur dos, suivirent le Professeur de Potions .

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent . Avec un coup de pied dans le tibia de Fred qui eut un glapissement, elle prit son sac et rentra dans la salle de Potions .

* * *

**Voila ! j'espere que sa vous a plu :)**


	3. One Good Joke Deserves Another

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire de **CrazyGirl47** ...

Blablabla : Voila le 3eme chapitre ! Merci pour vos gentilles reviews :) J'espere que vous l'apprécierez !:)

**Chapitre Trois**

_One Good Joke Deserves Another_

Il était rare de voir Hermione si furieuse, mais Ron et Harry savaient qu'elle paraissait aussi jolie que dangereuse lorsqu'elle était en colére, son teint devenant livide sous l'effet de sa rage . Elle semblait beaucoup plus fachée qu'ils ne l'avait jamais vu, même plus que lors de la gifle qu'elle avait administré à Draco lors de leur troisiéme année . Elle n'avait même pas remarquée que sa robe avait légerement glissée de son épaule lorsque Fred l'avait embrassé, laissant apercevoir la fine bretelle de soutien-gorge, ou que ses cheveux semblaient bizarre et beaucoup plus doux là où les doigts de Fred étaient passés . Elle n'avait pas parlé pendant le cours de Potion et au moment où la sonnerie retentit, elle sembla lasse et se traîna jusqu'a la sortie .

« Hermione ... » Commença doucement Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle .

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle durement .

« Tout le monde oubliera bientôt, ne t'inquiétes pas . » Lui dit Harry, essayant en vain de la consoler . Ron inclina la tête .

Hermione eut un rire forcé « Ils le pourraient, Harry, Si Rogue n'avait pas gardé la classe et si je n'avait pas sautée sur Fred lorsque que tout le monde arrivait . Les Serpentards - y compris Lavande et Parvati - sont partis pour en parler pendant une éternité, maintenant . Non seulement, Fred avait un argument et agissait comme le parfait innocent, et il m'a embrassé . Il m'a embrassé devant Rogue, Harry ! »

« Allons, 'Mione, tu connais Fred . C'était juste une petite blague comme ça, comme toujours . Tout le monde oubliera bientôt. »

« Il m'a embrassé ! » Elle gemit de nouveau . « EW ! »

« Ça ne devait pas être aussi terrible que ça » Dit Ron en boudant « Ça a duré des heures- AIE ! » Harry lui lança un regard noir et lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes .

Hermione gémit et marcha en traînant des pieds jusqu'à sa table, entendant vaguement quelques railleries la concernant . Il n'y avait pas Fred, heureusement, car Hermione avait commencé à murmurer une liste d'incantation tout plus horribles, les unes que les autres, et elle grogna lorsqu'un garçon de Pousouffle lui rappela l'évenement de ce matin d'une maniére trés suggestif .

Harry et Ron essayérent de la faire parler de Quidditch ou de devoirs mais rien n'y fit, elle ne disait pas un mot, regardant avec interêt son dîner . C'est seulement lorsque George Weasley apparu derriere Harry et Ron et lança d'une voix peux convaincante « Um ... Hermione ? » qu'elle leva enfin ses yeux .

Harry et Ron esquivérent à temps, mettant leur bras sur leurs têtes, alors qu'Hermione sursauta et tira sa baguette magique de sa robe à la vitesse de l'éclair . « C'est George ! Je suis George ! » Il Hurla, levant ses bras en signe de protection « Je viens en paix ! »

Des rires forts résonnérent tout autour de la Grande Salle . Hermione se rassit, le visage rougit par la colére et l'embarras « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Gronda-t-elle .

« Um ... » George baissa ses bras « Ecoute, ... Fred dit qu'il est désolé . Et ... et ... »

Ron aperçut le visage de son frére se tendre abruptement, essayant de réprimer son sourire . _Oh-Oh_, pensa-t-il .

« Oui ? » Incita Hermione, les yeux rétrécis .

« Et que tu embrasses bien . », Dit George avec un sourire mauvais .

Hermione le poursuivit hors de la Grande Salle .

* * *

« Hé Hermione, pour quand est le mariage ? »

« Pourquoi quelqu'un envisagerait de sortir avec toi ? En le payant, Granger ? »

Les commentaires sarcastiques de "Laisse-le, pauvre fille !" à "Putain !" suivirent partout Hermione, où elle allait pendant les jours suivant . Fred et George, eux, evitaient la Salle Commune comme la peste alors que Lee Jordan était toujours assis loin d'elle quand il ne se cachait pas avec eux, lui lançant des regards nerveux auquels Hermione y répondait furieusement, mais sans faire le moindre mouvement .

Harry et Ron lui avaient répétés une douzaine de fois que ça passerait, mais eux-mêmes n'en semblait pas convaincus . Hermione et Fred était le couple le plus largement discuté à Poudlard, et leur "séparation" causa même plus de comérages .

Trois jours aprés la scéne du baiser, à l'extérieur de la salle de Potions, Lavande et Parvati s'asseyérent à la table d'Harry, Ron et d'Hermione . La Prefete les regarda fixement, mais celles-ci se contentérent de fixer un point derriere le Trio, imperturbables .

« Hermione », Dit Lavande « Quand vas-tu te remettre avec Fred ? »

« Je te l'ai dit » Siffla Hermione, ses dents si serrées que c'en était étonnant qu'elle puisse parler « Il n'y a PAS de Fred . NOUS NE SORTIONS JAMAIS ! »

« Bien sûr » Dit Parvati, roulant ses yeux d'exaspération . « Il t'apportait juste un oreiller supplémentaire »

« JE T'AI DIT QUE- » Commença Hermione avec acharnement, mais Lavande la coupa .

« Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer » L'a-t-elle interrompu « Mais tu ruine une relation juste à cause d'une dispute de rien du tout . Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as gardé le secret, de toute façon . Nous allions forcément le découvrir . Tu restais toujours dans la Salle Commune jusqu'à une heure tardive et lorsque tu rentrais au dortoir, tu étais toujours fatigué . Il ne faut pas avoir du génie pour comprendre, tu sais . Tu as évidemment été amoureuse de lui pendant une éternité . »

Harry et Ron essayérent de garder un visage droit . Hermione ouvrit sa bouche, puis la ferma et commença à frapper son front sur la table .

* * *

« Miss Granger, un instant, s'il vous plaît » Dit le Professeur McGonagall à la fin du cours de Métamorphose . Hermione fit un signe de la main à Harry et Ron pour leur signaler de continuer sans elle, et se dirigea jusqu'au bureau de son Professeur . « J'ai entendu dire, » Dit McGonagall sévérement « que Fred Weasley était dans votre dortoir et je dois dire, je me suis attendu à mieux- »

« Pas vous aussi ! » Gémit Hermione, frappant ses deux poings contre le bureau, frustrée .

McGonagall lui lança un regard étrange, déconcertée par l'interruption de son éléve « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Professeur, Fred m'a trouvé entrain de dormir dans la Salle Commune et m'a porté à mon dortoir » Dit Hermione « Il ne s'est rien passé, mais Parvati et Lavande l'ont vu partir et j'ai essayé de leur dire la vérité mais Fred a pensé que c'était drôle et ...» Elle s'arrêta, soupirant misérablement . McGonagall ne la croirait probablement pas, non plus .

Le Professeur, à sa grande surprise, émit un petit rire « Oh, je vois . Et Mr Weasley a joué la comédie, pour ainsi dire ? » Hermione inclina la tête « Bien, alors, Miss Granger, je suggére que vous en fassiez quelque chose . »

« J'ai essayé; personne ne me croit. »

« Non, pas à propos des rumeurs, » Dit McGonagall, ses yeux pétillant soudainement « De Mr Weasley. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les comérages ne sont pas si importants, Miss Granger, ne mettez pas tant de valeur à vouloir atténuer tout ça . Mais à votre place, je ne laisserai pas Mr Weasley avoir tout l'amusement de cette blague, comprenez-vous ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminérent . Elle aurait sa vengeance, et ne l'aura pas de façon à avoir une retenue oû même à avoir un laps de temps à Azkaban . Maitenant, qu'_elle_ avait une idée ...

« Merci Professeur. » Dit Hermione lentement « Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

McGonagall la gratifia d'un rare sourire « S'il y'a une chose que j'ai appris quand j'étais à Poudlard -et c'est en grande partie grâce à James Potter et ses camarades- c'est qu'une bonne plaisanterie en mérite une autre. »

* * *

**Voila le 3eme chapitre :) ! En attendant le 4eme chapitre qui s'annonce extra, je vous laisse pendant deux semaines ! :)**

**Laissez vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! :)**


	4. Two Can Play at This Game

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire de **CrazyGirl47** ...

Blablabla : Voila le 4eme chapitre aprés 2 semaines d'absence :) ! J'espere que vous l'apprécierez !:)

**Chapitre Quatre**

_Two Can Play at This Game_

« De quoi McGonagall voulait te parler ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'ils marchaient pour aller dîner .

« Devoirs, » Répondit Hermione sans sourciller .

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Ils entrérent alors dans la Grande Salle et Hermione les fit s'asseoir aux cotés de Lavande et Parvati, ce qui était pour Harry quelque chose d'étrange -Hermione avait essayé tant bien que mal d'éviter ses deux camarades de dortoir. Ginny les rejoignit, s'asseyant à la gauche d'Hermione tandis qu'Harry et Ron étaient en face d'elles . Harry, Ron et Ginny parlérent de Quidditch un laps de temps, s'arretant abruptement lorsqu'Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge .

« Um...j'ai quelque chose à vous dire et, bien ... vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, donc ...» Dit Hermione avec hésitation. Elle rougit et Harry remarqua que Lavande et Parvati s'étaient arrêtés de parler, oubliant leur repas . « Je... je... »

« Quoi ? » Incita Harry .

« Je...j'ai vraiment couché avec Fred ! » Dit Hermione précipitamment. Elle saisit son sac et courut hors de la Grande Salle, lançant un bref regard à leurs visages abasourdis, les quittant dans l'incrédulité totale.

* * *

« Hé, Fred ! »

Fred se retourna pour apercevoir Lavande et Parvati bousculant Angelina, George, Lee Jordan, Alicia et Katie pour le rattraper. Elles semblaient toutes les deux trés exitées et échangérent un regard avec George et Lee « Imagine quoi ! » Lui dit Lavande. « Hermione vient juste d'admettre qu'elle te voyait ! »

« Quoi ? » Six visages effrayés la regardérent fixement .

« C'est vrai. » Ajouta Parvati. « Nous avons entendu son aveux à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle est ensuite partie en courant; je pense qu'elle s'est sentie mal face à eux. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'est plus furieuse contre toi désormais ? Vous devriez essayer de vous réconcilier. »

Aprés cela, les deux filles partirent sans un regard, laissant les autres Griffondors dans la surprise . « A quoi joue-t-elle ? » Dit finalement George.

« Tu as couché avec elle ? » Demanda Angelina, son ton légérement accusateur .

« _Quoi_ ? » S'éxclamérent les autres, béants de stupéfaction .

« Elles ont dit qu'elles avaient entendu son aveux à Harry. Si elle aurait juste essayer de blaguer avec Parvati et Lavande, elle leur aurait dit directement, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne dirait pas à Harry, Ron et Ginny quelque chose comme ça si c'était faux; ils sont toujours dans la plaisanterie avec elle(1), n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais » Dit Alicia « Elle ne jouerait pas à un petit jeu comme ça et ne voudrait pas les blesser en leur mentant »

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec Hermione ! » S'impatienta Fred « Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer dans sa tête, mais- »

« TOI ! »

Ils se retournérent pour se retrouver face à un Ron visiblement trés en colére, marchant vers eux, sa baguette magique dans sa main et dérriere lui, Harry et Ginny à ses talons, regardant la scéne d'un oeil inquiet; ils avaient probablement suivi Ron depuis la Grande Salle « COMMENT AS-TU PU COUCHER AVEC HERMIONE ? » Cria Ron avec rage en s'avançant vers Fred .

« Ron ! » Commença Ginny lorsque Ron visa sa baguette à l'endroit du coeur de Fred. Elle commença à dire plus, mais elle respirait trop lourdement pour sortir une phrase correcte.

« Ron, je n'ai pas dormi avec elle ! » Dit Fred, reculant, ses mains levées en haut d'un air suppliant « Je jure ! »

« Alors pourquoi elle a dit que vous l'avez fait ? » Hurla Ron, marchant toujours vers Fred.

« Je ne sais pas, demande-lui ! » Répliqua-t-il « Je te l'ai dit, c'est juste une plaisanterie ! »

Ron se stoppa ainsi que Fred, se retenant contre le mur. Ron le regarda fixement et marcha à grands pas dans la direction opposée, ses mains se serrant violemment dans ses poings. Harry et Ginny se dépêchérent de le rattraper.

Fred laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement « Ok, ce n'est pas bien » Murmura-t-il .

* * *

Ça n'a pas était long avant qu'une demi-douzaine de Griffondors n'aient approché Hermione dans la salle Commune, exigeant l'histoire entiére . Heureusement, Hermione avait préparé cela .

« Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble au cours de l'été, après avoir rompu avec Viktor, et nous avions décidé de ne le dire à personne - pour que l'école entière ne soit pas dans nos affaires privées » Elle regarda autour, sévérement « J'imagine que cela n'a pas fonctionné, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le reste des Gryffindors partirent, sauf Harry, Ron et Ginny, qui étaient assis à la même table qu'elle, l'a regardant fixement. « Vous êtes sortis ensemble depuis cet été ? » demanda Ron avec colére.

« Je suis désolé, Ron » Lui dit Hermione. « Je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire. J'ai voulu, mais je n'étais pas sûre de la façon dont tu prendrais la nouvelle et ... bien ... je ne sais pas. Tu étais si fâché pour Krum que je n'ai pas même pas penser de ce que tu pourrais dire de moi, sortant avec ton frère.»

Ron soupira et commença à écrire son devoir de potion de nouveau, evidemment vexé. « Tu vas te réconcilier avec lui, alors ? » Lui a-t-il demandé, d'un ton dur.

Hermione inclina la tête « Je...bien, je voudrais bien »

Elle pourrait dire que Ron l'avait cru, mais n'était pas aussi sûre pour Ginny et Harry. Les deux Griffondors échangérent des coups d'oeil, et Hermione avala difficilement.

Ron parut enervé lorsqu'ils continuérent à travailler, et finalement, il rassembla ses livres et se dirigea rapidement vers son dortoir. Hermione hoqueta, se sentant horriblement mal. Elle savait que Ron était vexé ... mais elle savait aussi, qu'une fois que cette petite plaisanterie serait finit, il lui donnerait une petite tape admirative sur le dos, proclamant qu'elle avait fait la meilleure plaisanterie qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Seulement quelques minutes aprés que Ron soit parti, Fred, George et Lee descendirent, regardant nerveusement la Salle Commune. En marchant aussi lentement que le prisonnier d'un pirate étant forcé pour marcher sur la planche, Fred avala difficilement et s'approcha d'elle, s'asseyant sur la chaise vide de Ron, à côté d'Hermione. Elle rassembla tout son courage; maintenant, avec Parvati et Lavande étant assisent non loin, et Fred faisant l'opportunité, elle devait mettre en oeuvre l'étape suivante de son plan. Elle commença à rassembler ses devoirs, se preparant à disparaître hâtivement.

« Ecoutes, 'Mione » Dit-il avec précaution, craignant une réaction fachée, « Je... »

Il se stoppa lorsqu'Hermione soupira, se levant et faisant glisser les courroies de son sac sur ses épaules. Il attendit qu'elle parte, mais au lieu de cela, elle lui fit face « Fred ? » Lui dit-elle « Je...je suis désolé »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, plaçant sa main sur son épaule, pour l'empêcher de tomber de sa chaise qu'autre chose.

De même qu'elle commençait à reculer peu à peu, Fred plaça ses mains à l'arriére de sa tête, lui rendant son baiser. Hermione ouvrit sa bouche, ce qui l'étonna mais il en profita immédiatement. _On ne peux jouer à ce jeu qu'a deux_, pensa-t-il. Il y'avait des sifflements fort autour de la salle Commune et Hermione l'étonna même plus lorsqu'elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine ( nldr : à Fred ). Fred se sentit un peu confus, et lorsqu'Hermione se retira brusquement, il se rendit compte que pour la premiere fois, il n'avait pas voulu que ce baiser se finit.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, Hermione était partie.

* * *

Les éléves en parlérent pendant de nombreux jours. Fred l'entendait partout où il allait, aussi bien George, qui était facilement pris pour Fred par les éléves qui ne connaissaient pas assez bien les jumeaux. Fred avait finalement commencé à suivre l'exemple de George lorsque des personnes s'approchaient de lui et lui demandaient pour Hermione, il leur répondait simplement qu'il n'était pas Fred, juste George, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. C'était quelque peu difficile, puisque les jumeaux étaient rarement séparés ( Même le plus idiot des Serpentards pourrait dire que les deux jumeaux ne pourraient pas être George chacun ), mais cette tactique avait aidé pour certains moments.

Fred était de plus en plus perplexe. Hermione l'évitait maintenant à chaques fois qu'elle le voyait, mais il y'avait des moments où il l'attrapait autour des éléves qui n'étendrait pas l'histoire partout dans l'école. Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ?

Quelques jours aprés l'incident de la Salle Commune, quand Fred commençait finalement à décider qu'il devrait peut-être l'oublier, il reçut une note du Professeur McGonagall, lui précisant que sa retenue aurait lieu le 2 Décembre. Il aperçut une lettre semblable à la sienne dans les mains d'Hermione, au moment du petit déjeuner et une lueur d'espoir traversa son cerveau. Il pourrait enfin être seul avec Hermione, signifiant qu'il pourrait finalement obtenir des réponses.

* * *

(1) Cette phrase signifie que, si Hermione fait une quelquonque plaisanterie, Harry et Ron le saurait.

**Voila ! J'espére que vous avez aimé le chapitre 4 :) Moi je l'ai adorer ! :D La suite la semaine prochaine, si il y'a assez de reviews :O**

Désolé pour les fautes :S


	5. At It Again

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire de **CrazyGirl47** ...

**Blablabla :** Désolé, désolé, désolé et encore désolé ... J'ai trop longtemps laissé tomber cette fiction, je n'avais plus aucunes motivation ni de temps et je n'étais pas encore assez expérimenté pour certain mots dans cette fic, ce qui m'a, d'une part, plus donner envie de la continuer ! Mais bon, grâce à plusieurs fics que j'ai traduite je me suis beaucoup amélioré donc j'espére que ma traduction sera meilleur :) Si vous avez une quelquonque remarque sur ma traduction, **Dites-le** ! Sa m'aidera encore plus à me rendre meilleure :) Entre autre, pour m'excuser de ce trés long retard, j'essaye de vous poster deux chapitres à la suite !** Enjoy** ! =D

* * *

_At It Again_

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva à leur retenue commune, Fred ne put s'empêcher de la détailler de la tête aux pieds, complétement sous le charme. Elle portait un pantalon noire qui moulait parfaitement ses courbes généreuses et une légére chemise verte décolleté, qui laissait apercevoir ce que Fred ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle avait. Rogue, bien entendu, l'injuria sur son accoutrement, mais Hermione justifia intelligemment qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de porter les uniformes en retenue; cette remarque lui côuta cinq points en moins pour Griffondor pour cause _" d'impertinence "_.

Le Professeur de potions, avec un sourire narquois, leur expliqua en quoi leur retenue consistait: ils devaient polir tout les trophées de la Salle des Trophées, sans magie. Content de son effet, Rogue quitta la piéce non sans un dernier regard froid vers les deux Griffondors, et Fred se tourna alors vers Hermione. Elle était debout sur une échelle, polissant déja une rangée de Trophée poussérieux, dos à lui. Fred lui lança un regard appréciateur « Trés bien, Herm, à moi maintenant. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

« Fais quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment, nettoyant energiquement le reste de saletés qui restait sur le rebord du Trophée argenté.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrasser, evidemment. »

« Pourquoi_ toi_, tu _m'as_ embrassé ? » Répondit calmement, toujours dos à lui. Fred soupira.

« Parce que tu allais me taper. Et puis j'ai un peu voulu faire une blague aux Griffondors. »

« Trés bien. Maintenant, passes moi le seau, veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hargne alors qu'elle s'attaquait à un autre Trophée.

« Hermione ! Réponds à ma question ! » Dit-il séchement.

« D'accord. » Soupira la Prefete, passablement ennuyé. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. »

« Si tu le sais ! » S'écria Fred avec fureur tandis qu'Hermione continuait sa tâche « Tu n'es même pas aller dire aux gens que tu n'avais jamais dormi avec moi ! »

« C'est à toi de le faire. » Indiqua-t-elle « _Accio seau !_ » Ajouta-t-elle tandis que le seau montait rapidement à sa hauteur.

« Alors, c'est ça ta vengeance ? » Demanda Fred alors qu'il réalisait enfin qu'il avait plein de Trophées à nettoyer et rapidement, il se mit à la tache.

« Non, idiot, ma vengeance aurait été bien pire. » Hermione accrocha doucement le seau au sommet de l'échelle et regarda d'un air intéressé le géant Trophée devant elle.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'était pour s'amuser. » Répondit-elle tout simplement.

Il la regarda fixement un instant puis soupira « Sincérement Hermione, on est trop vieux pour faire ça. Je pense que nous devrions être francs entre nous. »

« Oh ? » Un silence pesant s'installa dans la piéce et Hermione se retourna vers lui « Alors arrêtes tout. Dit à tout le monde que tu as menti. »

Il sourit en réalisant ce qu'elle voulait vraiment en disant cela « Oh, je vois. Tu essayes juste de me faire dire la vérité. »

« Moi ? » Hermione descendit alors gracieusement de l'échelle, lui faisant face. Mentalement, elle fut deçu d'elle-même: elle n'avait pas mené son plan trés loin mais au moins, elle n'aurait plus de remords aprés cela « Alors, je ne le ferai plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Lui dit-il, ses yeux rencontrant le caramel des siens.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne le referais pas de nouveau. » Répéta Hermione, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Leur bouche se rencontrérent sans difficultés ,comme habituées, et se fut pour Fred une délivrance; c'en était presque devenu _obsédant_ de l'embrasser. Elle appuya son corps contre le sien et il ne se soucia de plus rien, ni des Trophées, ni des Griffondors: il remarquait seulement à quel point sa lui avait manqué de l'embrasser.

« Bien. » Dit une voix douce et dangereuse dérriere eux. Ils sursautérent en même temps et se séparérent à contre coeur pour faire face au Professeur Rogue, accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte. Fred s'insulta mentalement; bien sûr, son Professeur les avait mis ensembles en retenue, exprés pour les attraper à nouveau. _Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça ? Ah, oui ...parce que je n'avais pas prévu de "faire ça" avec ELLE !_

Fred avala difficilement; Rogue souriait, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon « Vingt points de moins pour Griffondor et une autre retenue chacun. » A côté de lui, il sentit Hermione se crisper.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! » S'écria Hermione, irritée, en remontant sur l'échelle, lorsque le Maître des Potions fut reparti.

« Ce que j'ai fait ? » Répéta Fred, furieux « Ce que _j'ai_ fait ? Excuse moi ? »

Hermione refusa de lui répondre et il passa alors le reste de la retenue à nettoyer des Trophées, observant ,quand il en avait l'occasion, le reflet de son corps qu'il voyait sur les vitrines de verres; il eut une vue plongeante sur son décolleté lorsque la Griffondor se pencha pour prendre une brosse pour polir une grande vitrine. Elle ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque par hasard, une récompense qui lui déplut; Fred le vut, elle avait pâli.

« Pourquoi Dumbledore garde-t-il cette chose stupide ? » Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute « Tom Jedusor, pour service rendu à l'école; mais oui ... » Sa voix se fit ironique et un sourire amer se nicha sur ses lévres.

Fred essaya de relancer la conversation mais rien à faire, Hermione ne fit même pas attention à lui et continua à nettoyer plus durement aprés avoir vu le Trophée qu'elle venait de lire, jusqu'à ce que Fred trouve une médaille trés sale à côté d'elle et vienne la nettoyer. Il en profita alors pour la contempler encor une fois; elle était jolie, avec ses petites pomettes et ses levres charnu, ses grands yeux miel et caramel et sa peau sans imperfections; grâce à Ginny, elle avait enfin discipliné ses cheveux touffus qui étaient maintenant joliment ondulés. Fred avait aussi remarqué que, depuis l'année derniere, ses dents étaient parfaitement droite et son sourire époustouflant: l'autoritaire Miss-Je-Sais-Tout d'il y'a cinq ans avait été maintenant remplacé par... une fille de seize ans autoritaire mais terriblement attirante. Il avait connu plusieurs types -d'autre que Ron et Neville Londubat, qui tout deux eurent le béguin pour elle- qui avait été intéressé par elle. Par exemple, à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Olivier Dubois avait une remarque sur Hermione qui avait surpris George et Fred; ce dernier ne se rapellait pas exactement ce qu'il avait dit, mais c'était quelque chose de ce genre « Elle est vraiment attirante; dommage qu'elle a quatorze ans. » Lui et George avait été éffrayés et l'avaient regardé fixement, réalisant qu'Olivier avait apparement compris qu'Hermione était jolie. Cependant aucun d'entre eux en avait pensé plus. Hermione était l'amie de Ron, l'amie de Ginny,_ normalement_ elle devait être au même statut que Ginny pour eux.

_Non, non plus maintenant._ Pensa vaguement Fred, en l'observant dans le reflet d'un Trophée fraîchement poli.

C'était presque minuit lorsqu'ils eurent fini et Hermione était déja parti lorsque le Roux eut terminer de nettoyer le dernier Trophée.

* * *

Hermione était presque arrivée à la porte de son dortoir lorsqu'elle percuta brusquement quelqu'un, la déséquilibrant. Une main la retint vivement et elle releva la tête pour apercevoir qu'elle venait de rentrer dans Ginny.

« Nous devons parler. » Dit tranquillement Ginny, descendant de quelques marches pour rejoindre la salle commune. Hermione soupira, sachant que même si elle était épuisée de sa retenue, sa meilleure amie ferait tout pour avoir cette conversation, tôt ou tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » Demanda la Prefete, même si elle devinait assez facilement ce que voulait savoir Ginny.

« Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. » Ginny la regarda avec un petit sourire « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« De quoi ? » Répondit innocement Hermione.

La Rousse renifla « Ne fais pas l'idiote, 'Mione. »

La Prefete soupira de nouveau « Fred, hein ? »

Ginny inclina la tête, roulant des yeux « Tu n'as jamais dormi avec lui; n'est-ce pas 'Mione ? » C'était une déclaration, pas une question.

« Pourquoi en es-tu si sûre ? » Répliqua Hermione, incertaine si elle devait être offensée que sa meilleure amie soit sûre qu'elle n'ait jamais fait l'amour avec Fred.

« Parce que tu me l'aurais dit ! » S'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée. « Nous nous disons presque tout, et je suis certaine que tu n'as jamais parlé de mon grand frére. Je m'en souviendrai sinon. Si il y'aurait eu quelque chose avec Fred, tu me l'aurais dit tôt ou tard. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé entre vous deux ? »

Hermione sourit faiblement « Je suis désolé, Gin, tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher ça. En toute honnêté, il m'a vraiment porté jusqu'au dortoir et Parvati et Lavande l'ont vu me poser sur mon lit et... Fred a voulu leur faire une blague ... »

Ginny baîlla quelques instants puis sourit lentement « Tu essaye de te venger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, se sentant affreusement honteuse. Ginny, cependant, éclata de rire « C'est bien ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant « Je ne savais pas que tu allais faire ça ! »

« C'est l'idée de MacGonagall. » Répondit timidement la Prefete.

Ginny fronça les sourcils « MacGonagall ? Comme le Professeur _MacGonagall_ ? »

« Non Ginny, MacGonagall comme Hagrid. Oui MacGonagall.»

Ginny secoua vivement sa tête « Donc... qu'as-tu planifié ? C'est pour ça que tu es habillé comme cela ? Tu ne t'es jamais habillé comme ça auparavant. » Se défendit Ginny. « Surtout à Poudlard. Je ne savais même pas que tu possédais de tels vêtements. »

« Ma tante m'a ammené faire du shopping cet été. » Répondit la Prefete « J'en ai des tonnes comme ça. »

« Trés bien, parce que tu vas en avoir vraiment besoin. » Dit sa meilleure amie, une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux. « C'est l'heure d'apprendre une leçon à mon grand frére chéri. »

« Assurément. » Sussura Hermione, dans un sourire complice.

* * *

**Voila, j'espere que sa vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré ! Vos impressions ?**

**A trés bientot ! ;)**

**( Désolé pour les fautes :S )**


	6. A Bit More Complicated

Blablabla : DESOLE ! Je ne trouvais plus l'envie ni le temps de traduire cette fic, et vu tout les messages envoyés, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre tant de temps. Je vais essayer de la continuer malgré tout. J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira étant donné mon amélioration en traduction :) Bonne lecture ! J'attends vos reviews ! ;)

**Chapitre Six**

_Un peu plus compliqué_

George et Lee étaient toujours réveillés lorsque Fred rentra au dortoir et il put remarquer qu'ils avait du partager une conversation trés intéressante sur son sujet avant son arrivée. « Alors ? » Demanda son frére jumeau avec impatience.

Fred soupira, épuisé et se dirigea vers son lit, s'y allongeant sans ménagement. Il avait tant juré à George et Lee qu'il allait avoir des réponses venant d'Hermione pendant sa retenue; et ses deux compéres l'avaient ainsi encouragés et donnés de bons conseils, mais rien n'y fit. « Tout ce que j'ai eu d'elle est une autre retenue. » Avoua-t-il avec un brin de tristesse non retenu.

« Par Merlin, comment a-t-elle réussi à faire sa ? » Demanda Lee.

« Elle m'a encore embrassé. » Fred ferma les yeux un instant et le souvenir du baiser échangé quelques heures plus tot lui revint en mémoire. Il aurait tant donné pour avoir eu le temps d'approfondir le baiser. Cette pensée le fit gémir, bruit que -heureusement pour lui- George et Lee caractérisérent d'un gémissement de colére.

« Elle a fait _quoi_ ? » s'exclamérent George et Lee en même temps.

« Elle ma encore embrassé. » Répéta Fred avec irritation « Et Rogue nous a vu. Encore. »

George et Lee le regardérent fixement « Bien. » Dit finalement George « Je pense que cette fois-ci, elle a perdu. »

« T'aurais du voir comment elle était habillée » Renchérit Fred en gémissant, plongeant avec violence sa tête dans son oreiller « Par Merlin, mais que fait-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon vieux, mais tu dois faire quelque chose pour cette situation. » Suggéra Lee, ses yeux brillants et un sourire naissant au coin de ses lévres « Si sa continue, elle va t'avoir mec. »

George arqua élégament un sourcil « Et c'est quoi l'inconvénient de tout ça ? »

« _George_ » Gémit Fred. « Elle est... elle est démoniaque. Trop rusée, autoritaire et... démoniaque. »

« Et sacrément attirante. » Rajouta George. « Fais-y face mon vieux, tu ne laisserais jamais une fille comme sa te rabattre le clapet. Elle veut quelque chose. Elle a déclaré la guerre. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Lee à personne en particulier. « C'est quoi son motif ? Comment pourrait-elle se venger de lui alors qu'elle a dit à tout le monde qu'ils avaient couchés dans un placard à balais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit lentement George. « Peut-être n'essaye t-elle pas de se venger. » Ses yeux s'elargirent soudainement sous la surprise « Peut-être qu'elle essaye de _sortir_ avec toi ! »

« Quoi ? » S'exclamérent Lee et Fred en mêmes temps.

D'un air hautain, George entreprit de leur expliquer « Allons, réfléchissez. Tu es attiré par une fille, tu flirtes avec elle. Et aujourd'hui elle t'a embrassé quand vous étiez seules- c'est plus que du flirt là. Peut-être qu'elle essaye de te mettre dans la même situation qu'elle - être attiré par elle. En rendant tes hormones fous d'elle. »

« Mes hormones sont déja trop attirés par elle. » Dit Fred, levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise théorie, mais Hermione n'est pas du genre à faire ça. »

« Quand était-ce la derniére fois où _Hermione _a ressemblé à la Hermione d'autrefois ? » Répondit George « Peut-être que toutes ces aventures avec Harry et Ron l'ont poussé à profiter pleinement de la vie et à renfermer ses blessures les plus profondes ou quelque chose du genre. Tu l'a embrassé qu'une fois alors qu'elle, c'est la deuxiéme fois. Et Lee à raison, si sa continue comme sa, tu pourras facilement passer à l'étape supérieur avec elle pendant les vacances de Noel. » George lui fit un clin d'oeil et Fred comprit exactement ce que son frére avait voulu dire.

« Je sais pas- je trouve sa méthode un peu dure pour croire qu'elle essaye de me séduire. » Répondit Fred avec septicisme.

« Elle manigance quelque chose, sa ne fait aucun doute. » Soupira Lee.

Fred se releva soudainement sur son lit « Trés bien, Si elle veux jouer avec un Weasley. Elle a voulu la guerre, je lui rendrai la pareille. » Fred sourit dangereusement. « Je ne sais pas quel est son probleme mais ses gestes me prouvent ce que j'aurais du savoir bien avant. Je vais la laisser essayer. Et comme ça, je lui montrerai ce qu'un Weasley est capable de faire ! »

« Je connais ce regard. » Dit George en regardant fixement son frére jumeau, comme si il aurait pu être dangereux. « Ce regard signifie que tu vas bientot faire quelque chose de complétement stupide. Quelque chose de trés insouciant, qui à cause de sa, va nous causer les pires ennuis avec le réglément, Hermione, McGonagall, probablement Rogue d'une façon ou d'une autre et même peut-être Dumbledore. »

« Tu es prêt à le faire ? » Lui demanda calmement Fred.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, bien sur que oui. »

Ils restérent ainsi pendant une grande partie de la nuit, discutant sur de nombreuses idées, mais ne trouvérent rien de vraiment concret. Epuisés, tout ce qu'ils avaient était un plan quelque peu suicidaireo où l'enjeu était de trouver Hermione et de la faire parler.

Malheureusement pour Fred, gagner leur petite guerre n'était pas son objectif le plus important. Aprés ce qui s'était passé ce soir à leur retenue, il n'était plus sûr de regarder Hermione de la même façon; Une grande partie de lui-même avait été embarassé par son geste, mais le désorde dans sa tête et sa géne lui fit comprendre qu'il développait peu à peu des sentiments pour Hermione Granger et si il n'analysait pas bientot tout ce bazar, il allait être perdu pour de bon. Il était en terrain dangereux et les choses allaient bientot devenir mortelles.

x

x

x

Le plan de Fred était tout simple: avoir la vérité d'Hermione à tout prix. Les jumeaux et Lee avait ainsi crée une liste pour savoir comment si prendre face à Hermione... Meme si aucun n'avait explicitement travaillés, Fred s'était dit qu'il devait juste demander à Hermione ce qui se passait, tandis qu'elle serait abasourdie devant lui. En attendant, elle avait voulu agir comme si ce qu'avait dit Fred était la vérité, lui, il irait encore plus loin que la rumeur. Encore plus démoniaque.

Il appela son plan _l'Opération Karma,_ qui voulait personellement signifié qu'il allait gentillement se venger en lui rendant la pareille et ainsi par la suite, gagner. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait aucun plan sûr, donc il s'était dit d'improviser par rapport aux réponses d'Hermione.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » Demanda pour la troisième fois Lee, tandis qu'ils marchaient tout les trois vers la bibliothéque.

« Oui. »

« Fred, je ne dis pas que c'est un mauvais plan, mais... c'est une mauvaise idée de contrarier la meilleure amie de notre petit frére, tu comprends ? » Reprit George.

« Et de longue date, en plus. » Renchérit Lee.

« Et qui est Préfet de surcroit. » Argumenta George regardant son jumeau.

« Et vraiment, _vraiment_ bon en Défence contre les forces du mal. » Précisa avec énergie Lee.

« Si tu veux juste sortir avec elle, dis le. » Continua son jumeau, un sourire satisfait naissant sur ses lévres.

Fred s'arrêta brusquement devant les immenses portes en bois de la bibliothéque, la main tenant fermement la poignée, et se retourna pour faire face à son idiot de frére. « Tout sa n'a aucun rapport avec nos baisers ! Oui, elle est douée pour sa. » Avoua-t-il avec regret « Mais ce n'est pas le motif de ma visite ici. Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête. A moins que vous n'ayez un autre plan, nous allons la questionner et avoir enfin des réponses ! »

Aprés ses paroles, Fred ouvrit une lourde porte qui grinça; Hermione, étant normalement la seule étudiante toujours présente, leva la tête, surprise mais néanmoins curieuse. A la vue de Fred, son visage perdit toute expression. « Salut cherie. » Lui dit Fred d'une voix traînante.

« Bonjour » Lui répondit-elle calmement, non sans reprendre sa lecture. Puis, elle commença à les rassembler avec empressement. Les trois garçons se regardérent, se demandant chacun ce qu'il devrait faire. Puis George s'avança, voulant gentillement aider son frére.

« Eh bien » S'exclama gaiement George, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle « C'est tout ce que ton _petit-ami _a ? un Bonjour et un accueil froid ? »

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux « Nous avons _rompu_ Fred, tu te souviens ? »

George resta interdit un moment. _Oups_, il pensa intérieurement, avalant durement tandis qu'elle le regardait intensément. _Elle n'a pas fait attention quand je suis venu, elle croit que je suis Fred - Putain de merde !_

George eut juste le temps d'entrouvrir pour lui dire qu'il était George, qu'Hermione se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi elle rendait tellement son frére fou; elle embrassait comme une déesse. Aucune fille ne l'avait jamais embrassé d'une telle façon. Alors, avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il faisait, il la tira sur ses genoux; quelques minutes passérent avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la situation- et sa aurait duré encore plus longtemps si Lee n'aurait pas clarifié sa gorge sans retenu. (pourtant c'était la cinquiéme fois qui le faisait).

Les yeux de George s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se retira. Mais Hermione, plus rapide, l'embrassa encore sur les lévres, mais légérement, qu'il put à peine sentir. Hermione fut rapidement debout, saisissant son sac et se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie avant que n'importe lequel des trois garçons puissent réagir.

« Arrêtez là ! » Hurla George, plus tard, secouant la tête pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place « Arrêtez cette fille ! J'ai oublier de lui dire que je n'étais pas Fred ! »

Fred, lui, était choqué. Dans un tel état de choc, qu'il restait là, à regarder dans le vide où Hermione se trouvait il y'a quelque instant. Au contraire, Lee essayait en vain de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Bien Fred, » Lui dit George, frottant distraitement le dos de son cou dans un signe évident d'embarras « C'est un peu plus compliqué que nous l'avions pensé. »

x

x

x

Ginny était tranquillement installé dans l'un des plus confortables fauteuils de la salle commune des Griffondors, discutant avec Harry et Ron. Leur sujet de conversation, Hermione le savait déja lorsqu'elle rentra comme une furie dans la piéce chaleureuse. Elle jeta sans ménagement son sac sur leur table, saisie sa meilleure amie d'un bras et la traina sans un mot hors de leur salle commune jusqu'aux toilettes des filles au cinquiéme étage. Elle s'assura qu'elles étaient seules, jeta un charme _Collaporta_ sur la porte et libéra un cri si perçant, si fort que Ginny cria à son tour sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ? » Lui demanda Ginny lorsqu'elles furent toute les deux calmées.

« J- j'ai embrassé- AAAAAH » Hermione cria de nouveau.

« Tu as embrassé Fred, c'est ça ? » Lui dit Ginny, totalement confuse. Hermione secoua sa tête dans un geste explicitement responsable, et gémit. « Alors qui... Oh Merlin, Mione... Dit moi que tu n'as pas fait sa. »

« Je croyais que c'étais Fred ! » Gémit faiblement Hermione « Dans quel pétrin me suis-je mise maintenant ? »

« Comment sais-tu que c'était George ? » Demanda Ginny

« Il est resté sans bouger quand je suis sorti hâtivement et je l'ai entendu crié qu'il avait oublié de me dire que ce n'étais pas Fred. » Hermione renifla.

« Qu'est-il arrivé précisement ? »

Hermione lui expliqua rapidement l'histoire « Je ne peux pas le croire » Rajouta-t-elle ensuite « Je veux dire, je lisais mon livre et lorsque j'ai relevé la tête, il y'avait un des jumeaux à côté de moi qui m'a juste dit, avec un petit sourire satisfait, une phrase dans laquelle le mot _petit-ami _y était et donc j'ai cru à coup sûr que c'était Fred. »

Ginny mordit sa lévre inférieure « Eh bien, c'est une erreur normale vu leur ressemblance, et je ne pense pas que cela va changer les choses. Il me semble que George a autant aimé ce baiser que Fred- »

« Peut-être même plus que lui » Murmura faiblement Hermione.

« - Donc George comprendra encore plus la situation de Fred; ce qui signifique que George aidera beaucoup plus Fred pour résoudre cette situation. Ce qui signifie que qu'ils seront tous les deux entre nos mains; le probléme est qu'ils savent que l'on joue un jeu. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ils savent que tu veux te venger de quelque chose, et que tu te joues d'eux. Ils ne croient pas que tu fais tout cela car tu aimes Fred. Donc faisons les croire sa ! »

« Comment ? » Demanda Hermione, tressaillant face au regard dangereux de Ginny.

« Tu verras. »

« Mais- Ah ! »

x

x

x

J'espére que sa vous a plus ! Moi j'ai adoré :D Vos impressions ?


End file.
